


i could stare at your back all day

by prancelance



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Daydreaming, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prancelance/pseuds/prancelance
Summary: Fitzroy can’t stop staring at Argo. Really, he can’t help it. It’s not his fault that his hair flows like a gentle stream, catching the sun, throwing dabbled light onto his shoulders. It’s not his fault he can’t look away, no matter how hard he tries.or: two times Fitzroy gets away with staring at Argo and one time he doesn'tprompt: “You have something in your hair…um- do you want me to get it out?”
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	i could stare at your back all day

**Author's Note:**

> funkyfreshfatherfigure on tumblr said "58 or 54 for the maplekeene ask thingy!!!" 
> 
> 58: “You have something in your hair…um- do you want me to get it out?”
> 
> god i loved both of these so much that i wrote them both.
> 
> do i know that water genasi don't actually have just straight up water for hair? yes. but do i fucking love this concept? definitely 
> 
> title from pink in the night by mitski

Fitzroy can’t stop staring at Argo.

Really, he can’t help it. It’s not his fault that his hair flows like a gentle stream, catching the sun, throwing dappled light onto his shoulders. That it falls loose from his ponytail, framing his face in ringlets. That when he blows stray rivulets out of his face, the rest of his hair ripples and shimmers. That he looks like’s moving oceans just by braiding it.

It’s not his fault he can’t look away, no matter how hard he tries. 

No matter how many times he comes dangerously close to getting caught, he still stares at him absently throughout the day. When they’re eating together. When he passes him in the hall. When Argo helps him to his feet after they spar. 

“God, Fitz, could you be more obvious?”

He shakes out of it, eyes reluctantly tearing away from Argo, who is across the dining hall picking out his food. Rainer is looking at him, eyebrows raised in amusement. 

“Whatever could you mean, dearest Rainer,” he replies, turning back to his food and taking a few small bites of his crepes.

She punches his arm lightly. “Don’t be a little shit,  _ Sir Fitzro _ y. I don’t think you’ve ever gone more than a few hours without openly staring at Argo. I literally don’t think it could be any more obvious that you like him.”

He looks away, glancing to see that Argo’s beginning to make his way back to their table. “Oh, like you’re much better. You’re either staring at Zana or actively daydreaming about her.”

Rainer shrugs, stabbing at her food a few times before taking a bite. “I won’t deny it. At least I can admit when I’ve got it bad for someone and not act like everyone else is just seeing things.”

“Oh, are we talking about how you’re in love with Zana?” Argo slides into the chair next to Fitzroy, shooting him a wink. Fitzroy looks away, his cheeks beginning to turn red.

“Nope! The person we’re talking about is  _ way  _ more obvious about it than I am. And if they aren’t careful, they’ll definitely get caught.” She says, taking another bite of her food.

She coughs when Fitzroy kicks her under the table.

  
  


i.

Rainer was right. He is, without a doubt, painfully obvious. But on the bright side, it seems that the only person who can’t see how obvious he’s being is the object of his affection. 

They’re sitting in the courtyard, the two of them and the Firbolg, a blanket spread beneath them so that they can enjoy the fresh air while they study. 

Argo is deep in a book, presumably for his literature class, worrying his lip with his teeth as he tries his hardest to focus. He’s shrouded in light as the sun begins to disappear beneath the trees behind him, casting the illusion of a halo around his figure. His eyelashes are impossibly long.

“Fitzroy?” And when he comes back down to Nua, Argo is looking directly at him.

“Hmm?” He tries to seem nonchalant, but his heart is pounding out of his chest.

Argo furrows his brows. “Are you… staring at me?” 

“Oh, heavens no, Argo. I was just trying to remember the name of the bird that’s in that tree behind you. I bet the Firbolg knows. Say, Firby, what’s that bird on the branch that’s directly behind Argo?”

“That is… a sparrow.”

Fitzroy lets out a nervous laugh, patting the Firbolg on the shoulder. “A sparrow! Thank you so much, bud, it was on the tip of my tongue.” And he turns his attention back to his work, his eyes burning a hole in his textbook as he is determined to not look back at Argo.

ii. 

Argo is in the middle of a spar session with Zana, of all people. They slash at each other with ease, both of them having a seemingly endless stream of stamina. They’re both skilled combatants, yes, but they’re also incredibly beautiful and graceful fighters.

So of course, Fitzroy and Rainer are watching their every move from the sidelines.

Zana swipes at Argo, but he dodges, taking an opportunity attack to knock her sword out of her hand. Zana grunts in frustration but grabs a knife from her belt, slashing at him again. She misses as he ducks, but just barely. Her knife goes through the end of his hair, making a lopsided cut that takes off about an inch. The part that’s severed splashes to the ground and begins to soak into the dry dirt beneath them.

“I had no clue his hair could do that!” Rainer exclaims, squinting to try to see it better.

Fitzroy stares, surprised. “Neither did I.”

Argo disarms Zana again, and she tries to use a couple spells against him. A few land and Argo winces with pain. With a swipe of his leg, Zana is on her behind on the ground. He holds the tip of his rapier under her chin, and she puts her hands up, seemingly in surrender. 

Argo looks over to Fitzroy and Rainer. “Like what you see?” He winks. Rainer snorts, and Fitzroy’s face grows hot. 

He clears his throat. “No, actually. Your form needs some work.”

“And you should really keep paying attention to your opponent!” Rainer chimes in just before Zana slips out from under him, knocking him over in the process. 

iii. 

They’re in the common room of their dorm, exhausted after a long day in town. The Firbolg is in his and Argo’s shared room, while the two of them are sprawled out on the couch.

In the soft glow of candlelight, Argo looks mesmerizingly beautiful. Fitzroy finds himself wanting to run his fingers through Argo’s hair, to cup his face in his hands, to kiss him gently on the forehead, to...

“Fitz. Is there a bug on my face or something? You keep staring at me.”

Fitzroy’s heart drops. He tries desperately to find something to blame it on, like he was looking behind him, or to just brush it off entirely. But there’s nothing here, just blank walls and darkness outside the windows. His eyes fall on Argo’s hair, his gorgeous hair, and he decides to hone in on that.

**“You have something in your hair…um- do you want me to get it out?”** He stutters out, moving closer to Argo. 

“Um… sure?” 

Fitzroy reaches out, and just before his skin comes into contact with the hair, he hesitates. But he powers through, sinking his fingers into it. It’s surprisingly not as cold as he would’ve expected it, but as he runs his hands through it to “get it out,” he notices that it gets colder the farther it is from Argo’s scalp. It feels just like normal water, just more… viscous. There’s more resistance as he continues to use his fingers like a brush. 

“There!” He says after a few seconds flicking away the invisible object before Argo can see that there was nothing. “Just a speck!”

Argo turns his head to look at him, and Fitzroy’s stomach erupts into butterflies.

“There wasn’t anything in my hair, was there, Fitzroy?” He says, staring at him intently.

Fitzroy chokes, making a lot of unattractive noises that were meant to brush off Argo’s question. “Pshh. What? Noo. Of course, there was something in your hair! Why would I have lied about that?” 

Argo shifts the rest of his body so that he’s completely facing Fitzroy on the couch. The butterflies migrate into Fitzroy’s throat.

“Fitzroy, you have been staring at me all week. You either come up with a lousy excuse or you completely blow it off. I think…” And he scoots closer, just enough so that their thighs are side by side. “I think that there’s more to this than you’re letting on.”

Fitzroy is completely frozen. He knows that he should say something, defend himself, keep his crush on Argo secret for however much longer he needs to. He knows he should do  _ anything _ but he can’t. He can’t do anything but stare.

Something behind Argo’s eyes changes when he doesn’t react. He moves away a little, rubbing the back of his neck. “Ahaha, I was just kidding! Just messing with ya, Fitzy. I’m sure you weren’t… actually staring at me.”

There’s an emotion there, something that takes Fitzroy a second to place, something he definitely wasn’t expecting. Disappointment. Argo is… actually disappointed at the notion that Fitzroy wasn’t staring at him. 

“Argo, can I kiss you?” He blurts out all at once. He hadn’t meant to say it, but it was like he was acting on autopilot. The disappointment is replaced by surprise, then glee.

“Ye- oh!” Before he can even finish what he was going to say, they’re kissing. Fitzroy sinks his fingers into Argo’s hair again, reveling in how cool it is compared to how hot he feels. Argo’s hands grab his waist, his anchor as he pulls himself closer. 

They leap apart when a loud noise comes from one of their rooms, their hearts pounding before they realize that it was just a rather large snore from the Firbolg. They look back at each other, and a beat passes before they burst into laughter, falling into the other.

“Well. I’m kind of glad I got caught now.” Fitzroy giggles, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Argo’s ear.

Argo snorts, giving him a shove. “I’m pretty sure that Rainer and Zana have been taking bets as to how long it was going to take us to get to this point.”

“Oh, most definitely.” Fitzroy grins, leaning back in to kiss him again. And again. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for the prompt! I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
